Soluk
by Petra Volkova
Summary: After Metatron closes the gates of heaven Cas, Dean and Sam run back into the MOL headquarters. But they find someone waiting for them who offers to help.
1. Soluk

"Son of a bitch." Dean swore, as angels tumbled to Earth.

"Dean," Sam began, anxious, "I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that we messed up. We messed up big time."

"Well I don't know what your talking about Sammy." Dean replied sarcastically, "I don't know about you but expelling all the angels from heaven was the next thing on my bucket list."

"We have to fix this." Sam said, "Maybe the men of letters have some information, anything, that could help."

"Oh yeah, I saw their manual on what to do in this situation, it was right next to their book on what to do when pigs fly!"

"Why would the men of letters have a book on such a trivial subject as flying pigs?" Asked Cas. Dean suddenly grew very pale

"If one of those falling feathered freaks hits my baby they will have bigger problems than whatever Metatron just did." He whispered before sprinting to move his car. Sam looked at Cas.

"Lets go see if there is anything we can do." Sam said, looking painfully at the brightly lit sky. He and Cas turned to follow Dean.

They entered the Men of Letters headquarters to find Dean, angry, pointing a gun at a girl who sat elegantly in her chair.

"I will ask you again. How did you get in here?" He bellowed, his finger tickling the trigger.

"Aviella?" Cas asked, perplexed. The girl began to speak.

"Castiel, what have you done?"

"You know her?" Dean asked a shocked Cas. Aviella made an attempt to get out of her chair but Dean glared at her and raised his gun higher.

"I believe this is what you would classify as an awkward moment." Cas began. "Aviella is, well, a…" he trailed off.

"Well," Dean bellowed, "what is she, how did she find us?"

"He means to say that I am a Soluk."

"A what?"

"A faded angel." She said, failing to clarify exactly what a soluk was.

"She is a demon child." Castiel sighed; the girl gave him a sharp look.

"I am the product of a demon and an angel." Aviella said quietly, "I am not quite good enough to be allowed into heaven, but too good to be let into hell."

"A demon angel baby," Dean mused, "That must have been one funky night. College?" He asked with a slight, nervous laugh.

"Angels do not go to college Dean." Cas said irritably. But Aviella understood the reference.

"Mesopotamia." She corrected. Dean nodded and slowly lowered his gun.

"Aviella, why are you here?" Cas asked, annoyed.

"I want to help you." She said simply.

"Want or need?" Cas replied coldly.

Aviella raised her eyebrows. Dean and Sam looked at each other confused.

"Aviella," Sam began carefully. "We need to discuss a few things , could you wait…"

"Somewhere else," She finished, "Very well, show me where you want me to stay." Sam led her to another room before returning to where Dean and Cas were.

"She is not a child Sam," Cas warned, "Do not treat her as such."

"Can we trust her?" Dean asked.

"Does it really matter?" Sam asked, "We've worked with monsters before. Demons, angels, vampires. If she can help us, why would we turn that down?"

"Because we've never worked with a sulke or whatever she is."

"Soluk." Cas corrected.

Sam sighed, "What do you think Cas, you seem to know her."

"Aviella is, well, I cannot accurately describe her."

"Well, try to." Dean snapped.

"She is dangerous."

"Oh, well, that's a big no-no, cuz we hate danger don't we Dean? We avoid it as much as possible." Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "So your saying we should trust her."

"Not trust her, work with her."

"Fine," Dean said gruffly, "But one false move and we're locking her up in a nice crypt somewhere."


	2. The Plan

Sam poked his head into the room where they had stashed Aviella. She looked up from the book she had been reading.

"You've decided not to kill me." She said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah." He said, making a move to break the circle of the Devils trap that bound Aviella.

Or at least the trap that theoretically should have bound her, Aviella got up and walked out. Looking at Sam with an amused expression.

"I'm not a demon." She said simply. Sam blinked.

"It was just a precaution." He said eventually, the girl just smiled.

"I cannot blame you." She said sadly, they began to walk back to where Dean and Cas were.

"So what's your deal?" Sam asked, unable to stop himself.

"My deal?" She asked, confused.

"Why do you want to help us."

Aviella pondered the question. "Why are you a hunter Sam? You did not want the life you live. You want a family. You want to be normal. But as hard as you try you know that will never happen. Because that is not who you are, its who you want to be. You still have demon blood in you. And you are desperate to prove that it's not who you are. But at the same time, you're desperate to not be like your father."

"So you can read minds?"

"No," Aviella said with a shake of her head, "just faces. I've been around while, I can read people. You forget I'm immortal. I don't possess people and I don't have vessels. I'm 16 forever, in 300 years when they are telling legends of Sam and Dean Winchester I am going to look like this."

"You never answered my question." Sam said simply.

"Because you need my help."

OoO

"There is going to be a war." Cas warned.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked

"It's logical." Aviella interjected before Cas could say anything. "Angels guard the souls in heaven. What happens when there are no guards?"

"An army of Hell will rise and attempt to steal those in Gods domain." Cas said.

"Oh," Dean muttered, "That doesn't sound good at all. How do we stop it?"

"Reopen the gates of heaven." Sam suggested.

"Close the gates of hell." Cas suggested.

"Not an option." Dean interjected

"Dean," Sam said. "We have a chance to close the gates of hell, forever. Stop hell from taking over innocent people's souls."

"Its not worth your life Sammy."

"It may not have to be." Aviella said. Cas, Dean and Sam looked at her sharply.

"Is their another way?" Sam asked. Aviella's eyebrows furrowed.

"I was thinking. Demons, they need to crawl their way out of hell. But they don't just ooze onto earth through cracks on the ground. Hell must have pathways to earth. What if we don't close the doors of Hell? What of we just get rid of any roads there?"

"We've been through some of those portals." Sam began, "We can maybe close them off.".

"But maybe you haven't been through all of them." Aviella said, "We need to find all of them and lock them down."

"But what of the demons that are still on earth?" Cas asked, "If we block the way out, we also block the way in. Demons will be stuck here. Forever."

"What if we got rid of all the demons on earth? Exorcised them out." Sam asked. "Everyone of them. Then quickly blocked the way to hell. Would that work?" Everyone looked at Cas for answers. He stood there thinking.

"It may work. I can make no guarantees, but if Dean refuses to allow Sam to sacrifice himself then it seems to be our only option."


	3. Family Bonding

"Where do we even start?" Aviella asked, "Demons, there are literally hundreds of them."

"We need to find out about these highways to hell." He smiled at the ACDC reference.

"Crowley?" Sam asked

"He is the King of Hell. And he would know about the ins and outs of the place."

"Alright then, lets go see Crowley."

The King of Hell sat, trapped inside a devil circle. The puncture wounds on his neck oozed a milky white pus.

"Come to finish the job?" He asked.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Dean said.

"Ah, Dean, taking control of the situation. I love it when you do that. Are you going to try to cure me first? It's going to take a while."

"Everything Sam did to cure him has passed through his system. He's a pure demon once again." Aviella murmured.

"Ah, Ella." Crowley said, faking cheerfulness. "How are you doing, long time no see. When was it? Egypt?"

Aviella responded with an icy glare.

"No love for your Uncle I see, ah, it is a pity what has happened to family in these troubling times."

"We need some information." Dean demanded, trying to take hold of the situation.

"Well, here I was thinking you wanted to invite me to a tea party."

"What do you know about the routes from hell?" Dean said, ignoring the sarcasm.

"I believe that you have already been to hell." Crowley drawled.

"It's a yes or no question." Dean growled.

"What's in it for me?" Crowley asked.

"How about I don't kill you?"

"After all we've been through? Nah, you wouldn't." Sam replied by splashing the King of Hell with holy water causing him to scream in agony.

"To help you wash all that pus off you neck." Sam suggested as he doused Crowley again.

"That's not pus." Crowley spat, "It's my humanity, so yes, thank you for washing it off."

"Tell me everything you know about the roads to hell." Dean said

"You know, I'm not in a sharing mood today, try tomorrow, or never."

Dean responded with a splash of holy water.

"How many roads out of hell are there?"

"Ask Malcolm and Angus Young." Another splash water.

"HOW MANY ROADS TO HELL ARE THERE."

Crowley just laughed, Sam soaked him in holy water.

"Let me interrogate him." Aviella said quietly.

"What?" Dean.

"Nothing like some good old fashioned family bonding." She smiled.

"No, you are not interrogating him." Dean said firmly.

"I can get him to talk." She said.

"I highly doubt that ."

"Give me five minutes while you wait outside." She said, her blue eyes pleading.

"Fine." Dean grunted, "Not a second over." He turned and walked out of the barn, Sam and Cas followed.

"Come on Crowley, We have so much to catch up on." Aviella said, turning to the King of Hell.

OoO

Outside Dean and Cas stood while Sam paced.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left her in there alone in there." Sam said, "Even in a Devils trap, Crowley is dangerous."

"Aviella will be fine, she has taken care of herself since the dawn of time."

"I think this is a huge waste of time. I don't hear a lot of interrogating going on." They all strained their ears. "In fact, I don't think I hear much of anything. Is she giving him the silent treatment?"

"I fail to see how that is a punishment." Cas said

"Yeah, you and the rest of the male population."

Suddenly, Aviella walked out of the barn.

"Need our help?" Sam asked as Dean smirked.

"According to Crowley there are six pathways out of hell."

"Awesome." Dean said, "Lets block em' off."

"Not so simple." Aviella said. "Crowley doesn't know where they are. Only reapers do."

"So we have to find the reapers?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it," Aviella grimiced, "And they won't want to tell you, There on explicit orders to not even look at any Winchesters. They remember what happened to the last reaper who helped you."

"We can be convincing." Dean insisted.

"Reapers are not bound like normal demons." Cas said. "It will be very difficult to contain one. And torture will be difficult."

"We have some friends."

"The only reapers you will be able to find are rouge. Which means they work for Crowley. Which means they will be resistant to

"Well do you have a better idea?" Dean asked.

"Death." Aviella said.

"Death?" Dean asked, "Because that wont end badly."

"Are you crazy!" Sam asked, "He will kill us."

"I can't die," Aviella pointed out.

"Well I can," Dean interjected, "And I don't want to."

"Death wont kill you unless he needs to."

"Or unless he is bored and wants to, which seems realistic."

"Do you see any other options?" Aviella asked.

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed, "catching and interrogating a reaper."

"Fine," Aviella said shortly, "But after a week we revert to my plan."

"Deal."


	4. Date with Death

One week later and they had accomplished nothing.

"How can we not catch a Reaper? Death likes to follow us everywhere else we go." Sam said, frustrated.

"I don't know Sam." Replied an equally frustrated Dean, "Maybe you should try sleeping with a girl. That usually brings a reaper." Sam threw his shoe at Dean.

"We need to summon death." Aviella said.

"So he can kill us. I've already been to hell and I don't want to go back."

"He knows everything about heaven and hell." Aviella snapped.

"And he wont help us." Dean snapped back.

"Well it can't hurt to find out." Aviella hissed

"I'm pretty sure death hurts." Sam interjected.

"You promised." Aviella said.

Sam looked to his brother, "We did make a promise."

"Well in order to summon Death, guess what, there needs to be dying. And I don't plan on killing anyone."

"You know." Aviella said with a slight grin, "All you need is a little pizza"

Death sat munching on his deep-dish pizza as Dean and Sam looked on, shocked.

"Pizza." Dean muttered, "Pizza is how you summon one of the most powerful forces in the cosmos."

"Well, you have to say please." Death responded, cheerfully munching on his pizza. Aviella sat down across from him.

"We need help." She said bluntly, as she took a slice of pizza.

"Ah, I always did enjoy talking to you Ella." Death responded, taking another slice of pizza. "You never sugarcoat things. Not that I mind when things are sugarcoated." He added as an afterthought. "Do you have any burgers? I've been craving red meat for a while."

"Sorry, you cannot have any burgers." Cas said. "They are all gone." Aviella shot him a glare. "We have pie." Cas offered with a nervous smile. Dean looked panicked at the thought that his precious pie would be eaten.

"I would love a slice." Death said, "Now, Ella my dear, what would you like?"

"Did death just call her my dear?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know if that's comforting or terrifying." Dean whispered back.

"I need to know everything about the pathways out of hell."

"Like the ones demons travel to get to this world." Death asked with an amused look. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. Mess with the natural order."

"Are demons truly the natural order?" Aviella asked.

"They have been around as long humans."

"But are they necessary to keep order?"

"I suppose not. What do you need to know?" Death mused.

"Everything you know."

"Well my knowledge is vast."

"We're listening." Aviella leaned in.

"As you extracted from Crowley, there are 6 ways out of hell for demons. The distinction is important. But there are also Devil's gates, 6 of them. However, unlike the pathways to hell, they can only be used once. Of the original 6, 2 have already been used."

"So that leaves us 4 devils gates and 6 pathways." Dean said confidently. Death glared at him.

"Congratulations, you can do math." He mused, "As I was saying, there are 10 routes out of hell you need to close off. But that wont be easy. It will take more than your average devils trap to block these pathways off and you should hurry. An army is being built."

"What do you know about blocking off the pathways." Sam asked.

"I do not concern myself with your pathetic trinkets and charms." Death replied.

"Well do you know where the gates and pathways are?" Dean demanded.

"Of course I do I helped build them." Death snapped.

"Then can you tell us?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, I don't have the time to tell you everything and this Pizza is getting cold. But I have something that will help." A book appeared in his hands and he handed it to Aviella. "I believe this belonged to your son, he had quite a connection to the Supernatural world. I was sad to see him go. We would have the most wonderful chats."

"And this contains?"

"Everything he knew about hell, and he knew quite a lot. Here is everything you need."

"Thank you Death." Aviella smiled at him.

"Anything for you Aviella." Death smiled back, before vanishing.


	5. Kevin

"You're buddies with death?" Dean asked.

"You have a kid?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter." Aviella waved it off, "The important part is we have the necessary information to block off hell."

"Well then lets take a look." Said Sam, taking the book from Aviella. Looking excited to be able to do some research. He sat down at the table and opened the book. Two hours later he slammed it shut.

"Nothing." He said, exhausted, "Looks like Death pulled one on us."

"He didn't" Aviella sighed.

"Yeah Sammy, she and Death go way back. Their pals." Dean smirked.

"Well this book is giving me nothing. It's not in any language I can tell, there are some weird ass symbols, but they don't look like any demon traps or anything I've ever seen." Cas leaned over his shoulder.

"That is because you are not a prophet of the lord."

"But it doesn't look like the symbols on the angel or demon tablet."

"It's written backwards." Cas muttered.

"But who writes backwards?" Sam asked

"Leo was a genius, paranoid, but genius. He didn't want anyone stealing his work." Aviella said, defending her long dead son.

"It will be simple for Kevin to translate as long as he holds up a mirror to it." Cas assured Dean and Sam.

"Fine," Dean huffed, "Lets go get the prophet."

OoO

"This is where Kevin said he would be hiding out." Sam said, as they pulled up to a house in the suburbs.

"Any sight of demons?" Cas asked.

"No," Aviella said. She gestured to the few people who were out. "They're all human. And as far as I can see, none are paid by Crowley."

"Then lets go." Dean said. They exited the car, and cautiously walked up to the house. Dean knocked on the door, a sharp pattern that had been predetermined so Kevin knew who was coming into his hideout. But there was no answer.

He knocked again

And still, nothing. With a worried glance at Sam, Dean pushed the door. It swung open. Sam Dean and Cas pulled out guns and crept inside. Aviella gracefully followed. Suddenly they were surrounded by black eyes people. Cas rounded on Aviella.

"You betrayed us!" He hissed. She was too busy to be concerned. She lunged at the nearest demon, when she touched his forehead his body seized up and he fell to the ground, dead. Dean and Sam looked at each other in amazement. They pulled out their knives, and started stabbing demons left and right. It was a one sided battle. As Aviella moved to the last demon Dean yelled at her to stop.

She froze, the demon lunged at her and brought her to the ground, tearing at her skin. Aviella put her hand on the demons forehead and killed her. She whirled at Dean, blood oozing.

"What do you mean stop?" She hissed, "Their demons."

"We need to find out where they took Kevin." He said with a sigh. "Come on, let's go find the prophet." They headed back to the Impala, covered in blood, when they heard the trunk slam.

"Son of a bitch is touching my baby." Dean roared as he burst into a sprint. But Aviella was quicker. The demon was pinned to the ground in half a second.

"Better?" She asked Dean.

"Much." He replied.

OoO

They dragged the demon into an old warehouse. Cas drew a demons trap around her. When everything was double checked to ensure no chance of escape Dean woke the Demon up with a splash of holy water.

"Aggghh." She screamed, shaking her head. "Now, now, now boys, that's no way to treat a lady."

"Your no lady." Sam snarled at her. "Where is Kevin?"

"I don't know." Cas splashed the demon with holy water. She wreathed in agony.

"Where did they take Kevin?" Dean yelled.

"I don't know." The demon yelled back, a response she met with a douse of holy water.

"Why were you in my car?" Dean asked. The demon rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, your so protective of your baby."

"If you don't know where Kevin is why were you in our car? Who sent you."

The demon rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, when powerful demons want something done they don't tell their plan to every demon who they command. I was simply given a task to procure a unique item for a select client."

"What were you sent to steal?" Sam asked.

"Her," The demon's eyes flicked up to Aviella, who looked taken aback.

"They sent you to steal a person?" Dean asked.

"What can I say," the demon gave a slight smile, "I was a great thief when I was human. Perhaps you remember." Dean and Sam looked shocked.

"Bela?"


	6. Interrogation

"How nice of you to remember me Dean. You didn't recognize me down under."

"What?" Dean asked, overwhelmed.

"Your job Dean, you tortured people, and guess who won the scalpel lottery." She smirked at the horrified look on Dean's face.

"But it takes hundreds of years to become a Demon." Sam said shocked

"Hundreds of years in hell." Bela corrected, "Time passes differently."

"Get out." Dean whispered to his brother.

"Dean," Sam begged.

"Get out." Dean said sharply.

"Fine." Sam muttered, "Lets go." Sam, Cas and Aviella walked out of the building.

OoO

As soon as they were outside Sam turned to Aviella. "Can you go check the Impala for any hex bags or charms, make sure they're not tracking us." He asked, she nodded and set off for the car. Sam then turned to Cas.

"What is she?" He demanded.

"Aviella?"

"Yes, why did you think she betrayed us?" Cas sighed and rubbed his face.

"Aviella can see things."

"Like a prophet?" Sam asked.

"No. What a prophet sees is destined to happen, Aviella can see what could have happen, what may happen. It is her curse."

"So she should have seen the demons coming?" Sam said.

"Yes, and she should have known that Kevin was taken and she should have known that demon was Bela. But she claims not to have known."

"Is there anything that would be able to inhibit her?"

"As far as I know her only vulnerabilities are her siblings, but most of them are dead?"

"What, how?" Sam asked, "I thought she couldn't be killed. There are more of her."

"There were, others."

Sam was about to press Cas with more questions when Aviella returned from searching the Impala. She looked paniced.

"What is it?" Sam asked. She held up a hex bag.

"Do they know where we are?" Sam asked.

"No, but I know who has Kevin." She said.

"Who?"

"Abaddon."

Inside the warehouse Dean interrogated Bela. A relatively simple task, she had been tortured once before and had no desire for it to happen again.

"Who do you work for?" Dean asked, "Crowley?"

"Crowley?" She scoffed, "That man is the reason I went to hell in the first place, he changed my deal. No, I'm working for whomever will bring him down."

"Abaddon?" Dean asked.

"She is working to destroy Crowley. For some reason she doesn't like it when other people are in charge."

"Where is she keeping Kevin?"

"I don't know." That response was met with a douse of holy water.

"Think hard."

"I don't know, I don't get my orders directly from her and even if I did I doubt she would use her command center as a place to hide a prophet. No matter how important he is."

"Why do they want Aviella?"

"Dean, are you seriously asking that question?" Dean looked confused. "Do you not know what she is?"

"Yeah, a Suluk or whatever." Bela rolled her eyes.

"She is possibly the most powerful thing to walk this earth. She has all the powers of an archangel and a demon, with none of the weaknesses. She can see people's souls, not only what they are. But what they could have and will become. Abaddon wants to turn her into a demon."

"If she can't be killed how can she be turned into a demon." Dean asked, Bela just shrugged.

"Most likely the same way Lilith was turned into a demon."

"Which is?"

"I don't know. Lucifer did it at the dawn of time." Dean was about to ask another question when Sam burst in.

"Dean, we need to go."


	7. Trap

"How do you know where she is?" Cas asked, "I have no knowledge of anything that would allow one to use a hex bag to trace the caster."

"There is none." Aviella said, "But I can tell where the Hex bag was made. It may not be where she is. But it is a good place to start."

"Where is it?"

"About 50 miles from here."

"Then lets go."

They drove, for about an hour. Sam and Dean both nervously checking on Aviella every few seconds. If she saw anything, she didn't say. Finally they arrived in the relative location where Aviella claimed the Hex bag was made.

"She's here." Aviella nodded, "I'm sure of it."

"Where?" Dean asked, "This is kind of a large place to search."

"Keep driving, I will tell you where I sense her most."

They drove up and down the streets of the town. Finally Aviella yell at them to stop the car.

"This house."

"Are you sure?" Cas asked, "we could be walking into a trap."

"We are walking into a trap. But we know it is a trap, so let's prepare." Sam and Dean began unloading the car.

"Remind me again why we do this job?" Sam asked Dean.

"I will as soon as I remember." Dean replied. Once they were stocked up they approached the house.

"Ready?" Dean asked, Sam and Cas nodded, "One, two, three." And they burst through the door.

"Dean, Sam." A terrified Kevin said when he saw them. "You shouldn't have come."

"The prophet is right." Said Abaddon, who appeared right behind them. "You shouldn't have come at all."

Then everything went black.

When Sam, Cas and Dean woke up Aviella was missing and Kevin was passed out next to them.

"Where is she?" Cas asked, searching the tiny room as if Aviella was hiding in a corner.

"Not here," A bored Abaddon smiled.

"What do you want?" Dean demanded.

"Oh you'll see, all in good time."

"If you touch her," Dean started, but then Abaddon began to choke him.

"Oh stop, as if you knew what this is about Dean Winchester. I am not going to harm her." She said, allowing him to breath once again.

"Yeah right."

"You are. You see, I've heard about your time in Hell. How you were Alistair's most promising student. Think of this as your final exam."

"I will not hurt Aviella."

"Yes you will. Because if you don't. I will kill everyone you feel responsible for."


End file.
